


What Goes Around

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is my response to Aries' challenge. I'm told that Aries is a nice, quiet girl who never issues challenges! Hah! I say!





	What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

What Goes Around by Dr. Ruthless

Disclaimer:They are so not mine that they run when they see me!  
This is my response to Aries' challenge. I'm told that Aries is a nice, quiet girl who never issues challenges! Hah! I say!  
Thanks to Orithain, Nicole and Aries for beta of the very best. Frankie, thanks for your continued interest and patience.  
Rated NC17 for smuttiness and M/M interaction.You'll be offended, I guarantee.  
Archive: Tell me where and give me credit is all I ask  
Feedback: <> I love feedback...I do tricks for feedback. I roll over and play dead!

* * *

What Goes Around   
by Dr. Ruthless

It had rained endlessly for days, and Alex was stir crazy. Mulder was content to lounge on the couch with a beer or two and watch dumb TV shows for hour after hour, but Alex couldn't do it. He'd braved the weather to go to the gym a couple of times and gotten soaked in the process. His muscles were nicely pumped, but he was not. He prowled about restlessly, twitching. As he wore a groove in Mulder's living room carpet, he paused from time to time to pick things up and fiddle with them. Mulder was becoming increasingly irritable as he watched Alex jumble his stuff.

"For God's sake, Alex, get a hobby." Mulder was getting to the end of his tether. He had gotten to the stage where he wanted to get a whip and a chair before approaching his lover.

"I have one, but you're sitting on it." The reply was terse. Alex wanted to do something, anything except hang about in these cramped surroundings watching Mulder vegetate. "Can't we do something together?"

"Like what? Do you want to go take in a movie or something?" The lazy reply came after a few minutes during which time Alex had been working up to administering some kind of percussion adjustment on his beloved. He relaxed and thought for a minute or two. 

"No! I don't wanna just sit and be spoon-fed entertainment. I wanna do something different. Something like they used to do in the days before TV screwed up conversation and stuff." The intensity in his voice signaled to Mulder that his lover was not about to become restful right at that point. Mulder sighed. 

"You want to talk?" Mulder was mystified. Alex was not often in favor of discussions. He was more a man of action than of words. Mulder wondered what he was being set up for. Shrugging his shoulders, he clicked off the TV and sat up, swiveling his legs down so that Alex could join him on the couch. Alex, deep in thought, remained standing. At least he wasn't pacing up and down like some kind of caged animal any more, but he was hardly relaxed.

"What did the Victorians do when it rained? They used to 

entertain themselves. Parlor games, they used to call them. We could play some kind of stupid parlor game for a change. What kind of games do you have?" Mulder thought for a few minutes. 

"Well, I've got playing cards, and a Nintendo in the cupboard somewhere. I can probably find Super Mario for you." He met Alex's eyes, which were snapping with irritation and eagerness. "Hmm, let me see." It was obvious that the choices he had just offered did not excite Alex, and he was not going to be off the hook so easily. "We can't play hopscotch. It's pouring, and there isn't room in the parking lot under cover. There aren't enough of us to play Sardines or Hide and Seek, unless you want me to call the Gunmen?" Mulder grinned inwardly, knowing how Alex would react to that idea. Sure enough, Alex shook his head violently as the Gunmen were suggested.

"What else?" He sat down beside Mulder and turned his intense green gaze on him. Mulder sighed to himself but smiled indulgently at his love, noting that he was beginning to relax a little. He put his hand around the restless man's head, pulling his head in towards him. Searching his face he took in the storminess of the beautiful green eyes, noted the little mole on his right cheek, and drank in the sight of his soft expressive lips. He leaned forward to cover them with his own, tongue sneaking between his own to run around the sensitive inside of them before darting in further to search out and caress Alex's tongue.

Alex melted into the kiss, and for a few minutes they were silent, but finally as they drew apart, Alex fixed him with his unwavering gaze and waited. Mulder groped through thoughts 

long ago left behind with his childhood. He and Samantha had enjoyed playing games. He had hated board games with a passion ever since his sister had been taken, that night in November so long ago. He suddenly had a brainwave.

"Alex, did you ever play a game called "Blind Man's Buff?" He pulled Alex's head in again, making the fidgety man rest against his shoulder and idly stroked his fingers over his neck and ear while he was speaking.

"No! What is it?" Alex squirmed around so that he was gazing up at his lover from his cushioned position on the other man's shoulder. His face was alive with interest, and Mulder felt his heart leap a little as he observed the switch he had made from disaffected to entranced in just a few seconds.

//I hope I'll always be able to solve your problems so easily, my Alex!//

"We used to play it at birthday parties. What happens is, you get blindfolded and turned about enough so that you lose your sense of direction, then you have to catch the other people in the room. That's simple enough, right?" 

Alex's eyes gleamed. "OK. Let's try. What rules are there?" He sat up, already glancing around to fix things in his mind.

"Well, firstly, the blind man is not allowed to peek and has to stand still for a count of twenty after he's been turned around. He has to yell out that he's coming before he actually starts out to look. Those are the rules as I recall them. Oh, yeah, the people he's seeking aren't allowed to leave the room, but they are allowed to move around, taunt the blind man, and that kind of thing. Once the blind man has caught someone, he trades places, and it starts over again." Alex was captivated by this idea. He thought for a few minutes and then turned to his lover.

"I think we should play it in the nude. It will be much more fun that way." So saying, he jumped up and grabbed at Mulder's hand, heading for the bedroom as fast as he could. "What do you have to use as a blindfold?" Mulder rummaged through his closet, and after a somewhat extended search, managed to come up with a black silk tie. Beckoning the Russian to come closer, he proceeded to blindfold Alex, first applying a pad over each eye made from a pair of socks and then adding the tie, binding it on and tying it at the back of Alex's head, allowing the ends to fall down over his shoulder. Surveying his handiwork, he grabbed the front of Alex's denim shirt and pulled him forward into a close embrace, pressing his mouth down on Alex's lips and plunging his tongue in to check his fillings. Alex moaned a little and kissed him back, feeling a little strange without his vision. Mulder began to unbutton Alex's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and then diving for the fastening of his jeans.

Quickly stripping Alex, Mulder sat him down on the edge of the bed and stood for a minute looking at this eager man who was his lover. He was astonished at how Alex's mood had swung in just a few minutes. He loved Alex. Sometimes the other man irritated him, but Mulder's heart squeezed painfully whenever he looked at his love. All he had to do was hear that smoky, husky voice to feel the inner core of him flow like lava, and when, like now, Alex was naked and ready for him, he had serious trouble breathing. He just couldn't get enough of Alex.

He stripped himself efficiently and crossed to where Alex was sitting, listening intently to the sounds around him. 

//Hmmm... I'll fix that, baby!//

He put his hands on Alex's shoulders and leaned down to capture those lips again. It was hard not to push him back onto the bed and go to work on him right now, but he didn't want to disappoint his wayward love, so he contented himself with the kiss and then pulled Alex to his feet.

"Are you ready, baby? Once we get into the living room, I spin you round, and then you count 20 before you come looking for me, OK? No peeking, right?" Alex grinned at him and felt for his arm, missing it entirely, but managing to find Mulder's flat belly. He stroked it a little, descending a little lower with each pass. Mulder's cock woke up and took notice at this point.

"It's an interesting game already, Fox. What do I get when I find you?" He stroked his thumb over the tip of Mulder's erection as he spoke, making Mulder draw his breath in really sharply.

"I'm sure you'll think of something! Come on now, let's go do it." He placed a kiss on the back of Alex's neck and smacked his ass sharply as he moved the two of them back into the living room.

Once there, he spun Alex around several times and then stood well away from him as Alex began to count out loud from twenty down to one. Recalling Alex's habit of following sounds, Mulder moved over and turned on his stereo. The soundtrack from Tank Girl began to play, and Alex suddenly looked a little less smug!

'.... Seven...six... You bastard, Fox! I'll get you! Five, four, three, two, one, coming now!" He swung around, marking the direction that the music was coming from. Mulder watched, fascinated as Alex oriented himself. Maybe the music had not been such a great idea. Perhaps he could have been quiet enough without. Silently, he crossed the room to stand behind Alex, who was listening as hard as he could, attempting to edit out the loud music and find Fox's whereabouts.

Quickly, he aimed a smack at Alex's left cheek and then skipped back out of range, quietly walking over to stand close beside the radio again. Alex, who was slowed down by the fact that his left arm was missing, said a few terse words in Russian, and rubbed his ass. Mulder snickered, which was a mistake because Alex zeroed in on it with deadly accuracy and began making for him. Mulder sidestepped, slapping that pretty butt again as he swerved past Alex. Alex had other ideas and threw himself down in front of where he imagined Mulder might be passing, grabbing wildly with his one hand. He was close. Mulder had to skip over the top of Alex, and Alex got his hand on Mulder's heel, although he could not grab it with enough purchase to maintain his hold. Mulder breathed again. 

Alex remained on the floor for several seconds, listening again. He knew which direction Fox had been heading, and he thought he could hear the other man breathing. He rose to his feet, stood for a moment longer, trying to hear what was happening, and then, to Mulder's horrified amazement, Alex headed straight for him again at a run. He was trapped by the dinette to one side of him, and all he could think of to do was crouch down and crawl under the table. This is what he did. Once inside the confines of the table, he crouched quietly, trying to remain as motionless as he could as Alex groped around for him, smacking his foot and cussing under his breath in Russian once again. Mulder held his breath as Alex stood within an inch of him and would perhaps have escaped unscathed had Alex not kicked out with his foot, connecting squarely with Mulder's thigh as he shrunk back under the table. Knowing that he had been discovered, he emerged from his hiding place as fast as he could, but by the time he was free from the encumbering table legs, Alex had moved around to intercept him, and he felt the full force of his lover's chunky body mash him up against the wall. The breath was driven from his body, and he gasped as Alex pinned him.

"Gotcha!" Alex's face was beaming as he leaned into the full body contact. His hand snaked around Fox's waist as he pulled him tightly up against him. His lips brushed Mulder's chin, travelling from there up to fix onto his captive's mouth, and Alex kissed him, kissed him hard, chewing on the lush lower lip before forcing his way into that mouth to lash with his tongue.

Mulder could feel Alex's excitement. He reached up to untie the blindfold, but Alex quickly said "No!" and resumed his kissing, progressing over the other man's cheek to his ear, and thence to his neck, where he sank his teeth in, sucking and biting until Mulder cried out. He knew he was going to be wearing high collars for the next two weeks.

He ran his lips over Mulder's chest until he found a nipple, biting into it and then chewing and sucking on it until the other man began to writhe and groan. As Mulder threw his head back, he transferred his attention to its mate and began the process over again, teasing it with his mouth while his hand kept up the play with the first one. Mulder had his hands on Alex's head, holding him tightly as he mouthed and licked and bit on his nipples. His breath began to come in a series of short, sharp grunts. Alex drew his head back.

"Could you come just from this?" he asked in tones of wonder. Mulder thought for a minute.

"I don't think so just from the play with my nipples, but it wouldn't take too much more. You wouldn't need to do that much work, just a very little pressure and I would be gone." He had his head back, and Alex had returned to the nipples and was worrying them even as he listened. He dropped his hand as he listened to Fox.

"Pressure like this for example?" he inquired sweetly as he ran his palm over Mulder's very stiff, very proud cock. He chuckled as he heard the keening sound that issued from Mulder's lips and felt the thrust of his hips as he sought for that hand again. "Oh, sorry, I thought you said it wouldn't take much. Did you need a little more?"

Mulder leaned forward to bite the back of Alex's neck. "God, Alex, fuck me, please. This feels so good." Alex, still chuckling, lifted his lover up onto the table and draped him over it, pushing his knees up. Finally he reached up and discarded his blindfold, opening his eyes and studying the sight of Mulder laid out for him.

"Mmmm! A banquet!" he purred, and stooping, he applied his mouth to the area just behind Mulder's balls, licking and stroking with his tongue and every once in a while sucking sharply on it. Slowly, he worked his way down to Mulder's asshole and the tightly puckered pink opening. He tongued that too, forcing his tongue inside it, flicking it back and forth as he moistened it. Finally, he spat on his finger and slowly slid it up inside Mulder's ass, crooking it forward to find the other man's magic button. Mulder was by this time so into what Alex was doing to him that he shrieked when Alex found and stroked his prostate gland. Alex was laughing gently as he watched Fox losing his mind on the table in front of him.

Mulder was writhing and gibbering incoherently as Alex, fingers deep inside him, rubbed over and over the gland that sent the sharp stabs of joy through his body. Alex was feeling very hard himself, but the sight of his lover so out of control was such a turn on that he didn't want to end it quite yet. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Mulder's ass, and when the other man protested, wriggling his ass in an attempt to keep the delicious feelings he had been experiencing just moments before, he slapped the tempting white cheeks sharply.

"That's one!" Alex was smirking as Mulder yowled again.

"Oh, God Alex, I need you. I need you right now!" Mulder opened his legs wide, shameless in his need, and Alex groaned, while his own cock leapt in response. Taking pity on his wildly writhing lover, he took hold of his dick and slathered it with saliva. Steadying Fox, who had placed his ankles onto Alex's shoulders, he took his cock in his hand and placed it against the tempting pucker he had just been invading. Mulder's moan of satisfaction made Alex's dick throb and twitch as he slowly pushed it into his lover. They slowly inched together as Alex gradually sank further and further into the hot warm tightness that was Fox. Fox was somehow managing to tighten his muscles around Alex, and Alex froze, teetering on the very edge of losing it. 

"Stop it, Fox!" Mulder laughed and continued to work his ass in tiny little clutching movements that Alex found incredibly arousing.

"I can't hold off any longer if you keep on doing that, Fox. Stop it!" He delivered another slap to Mulder's behind, and Mulder at that point went ballistic. He could no longer keep still, keep his movements subtle, and Alex responded instantly, plunging into him with fury and at the same time grabbing hold of the other man's penis and pumping it wildly.

"Come on, Fox. Show me how you love me. Come for me now."

For the next few minutes, as Alex pounded Mulder's ass, all that could be heard were cries and groans, and the sound of flesh sliding on flesh, then suddenly Mulder, who had been making "Nnngh! Nnnngh!" sounds, suddenly went rigid and screamed Alex's name at the top of his voice. White droplets of semen spurted as Alex milked his pulsing cock. His own orgasm was close, so close that the sights and sounds of his lover's pleasure put him suddenly over the edge. His vision clouded as he felt trickles of fizzing white joy slide together, pool in the pit of his stomach and hurl themselves through and out of his cock, dragging pleasure along by the balls. Alex spent himself into his lover and collapsed forward onto him where he lay, allowing Mulder to stroke and pet him. After a few minutes, Alex lifted his head from his drowsy lover's chest, poked him to get his attention, and spoke.

"OK, Fox. Now it's your turn!"

Sue aka Dr. Ruthless  
<> ICQ#14783367 <Alyosha303 on IM>  
!!!First Boot!!!/Duchovnik/NLEB/Fruperson/Carreyholic/QOTFU  
http://www.squidge.org/terma/index2.htm


End file.
